Blinded in Chains
by CaptainROFL737
Summary: After Dusty is stolen from Kodi by Ralph, Kodi discovers that he's not looking for a girl. After Kirby gets transferred to another sled team, Kodi is left single again. What will Kodi do? Rated M due to language
1. The Fight Over Dusty Ends

For months now, Kodi and Ralph have been fighting over Dusty. While Kirby doesn't really care about being in relationship, he just watches their fights (Not physical, otherwise Kodi would get his ass kicked) completely entertained. But today, the winner has finally been confirmed.

Little did Dusty know they were fighting over her to the bitter end. Ralph and Kodi made an agreement not ask Dusty out until there is a confirmed winner. However, Ralph broke that agreement and went straight in. Now, without Kodi knowing, Ralph is going out with Dusty.

Kodi walked into the boiler room with his usual cheerful attitude.

"How is everyone?"

"Great!" Ralph said with an oddly happy voice.

"Hey, Kodi!" Dusty greeted.

Kodi jumped up onto a rack and laid there. Ralph came up to Kodi.

"Don't expect any surprises! The fight is still going!" Ralph said.

"I'm keeping my word about everything we agreed on, don't worry!" Kodi said.

Heh, not me, Ralph thought.

Kirby walked into the boiler room.

"We got a run in two days," he said, "Tomorrow is a free day."

"Well, with that being said, I'm gonna hang out with Dingo. Piece out!" Kodi said.

Ralph smiled. This was too easy! Kirby knows about the fight, so he has to make sure Ralph (or Kodi) doesn't cheat. Mr. Simpson walked into the boiler room.

"Dusty, come here! Time for inspection!" he said.

Dusty grunted and got up. Mr. Simpson inspected his dogs to make sure they didn't have any injuries that would affect their running or get worse when running. In Dusty's case, Mr. Simpson had to make sure she wasn't pregnant. Once Dusty was out of sight, Ralph was able to tell Kirby the "good news."

"I won the fight!" Ralph said.

"Nice! Good job, Ralph!"

"Thanks! I finally got her!"

"When are you gonna… you know."

"I'm gonna try to squeeze it in today."

"Kodi seemed awfully happy."

"I don't think he cares. He's probably gay."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

Kodi saw his brother talking to his friend Zoltan. Kodi saw Zoltan looking at Kodi confused.

Shh, Kodi gestured.

Zoltan got the message and kept silent. Kodi went up to Dingo and shoved him into a large puddle.

"Happy Hanukkah!"

"You asshole!"

Dingo didn't angry very easily. This actually angered Dingo. Kodi took this joke a little too far.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Dingo yelled.

"Hey Dingo, relax!"

"Damn it, Zoltan! Why didn't you fucking tell me!?"

Dingo and Kodi both have a bad habit of uncontrollable cussing when they're angry.

"Here, Dingo, to make it up to you, I'll jump in."

"No, I'll push you!"

Dingo body checked Kodi and he landed on his ass in the water.

"Oww!"

Dingo felt better. He started laughing.

"Are you ok, Kodi?"

"Yeah I'm fine! You're still a homo!"

"Cry a river, build a bridge, and jump off it!"

Kodi got back up and shook off. The three headed into town. After the inspection, Dusty came back into the boiler room.

"Good girl! Staying out of trouble!" Mr. Simpson said before leaving the dogs alone.

"Hey, Dusty! Do you want to come with me for a little… fun?"

"Do I? Of course!"

Dusty and Ralph left the boiler room leaving Kirby in solitary.

"They're gonna have sex," Kirby said stubbornly.

Kirby laid down and slept a little. Kodi, Dingo, and Zoltan were strolling down the street.

"Man, I thought I was screwed!" Zoltan was telling his story about when he got attacked by a couple of wolves, "But a hunter came at the right fricken time! Damn, was I lucky. He shot the wolves that were attacking me, then brought me back home. Last time I will ever wander off on my own!"

"That's unfortunate," Kodi said.

"I'm just now hearing this, why?" Dingo asked.

Kodi bit Dingo's tail to piss him off. That got Dingo to tackle Kodi and throw him into an alleyway. This was just play, though. Dingo didn't get pissed off. Kodi caught sight of a couple of dogs, but didn't think anything of it at first. As he went to turn back to his friends, he realized something.

_Oh shit…_ Ralph thought.

Kodi turned around to see Ralph mating with Dusty. Immediately, Kodi raged, and he no longer had white fur. He was so angry, the white fur on his face matched the red on the rest of his body.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Kodi yelled.

Dingo and Zoltan immediately ran back to check on Kodi.

"HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?"

"Kodi this…" Dusty tried to say.

"SHUT UP, WHORE!"

Kodi was so enraged he couldn't hold himself back from saying that. He went to run and kill Ralph. Thanks to Dingo and Zoltan, that didn't happen.

"THAT FAGGOT BROKE OUR AGREEMENT! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL THAT SHITHEAD!"

"I've never heard Kodi cuss that much," Dusty said.

Dingo and Zoltan pulled Kodi out of the alleyway.

"FUCK!" Kodi yelled once he was out of the alleyway.

Dingo and Zoltan had to escort Kodi a safe distance before they let him go.

"What was that all about?"

"Ralph and I were in a fight for her! He broke our biggest agreement! Not to ask her out or mate with her until there is a winner!"

"That sucks dude. I hate his guts now too, but I don't want you to kill him," Dingo said.

"Damn it! I'm pissed!"

"It's alright, Kodi. You'll find someone else. You'll find the right guy some day," Zoltan joked.

"Yeah, I hope…" Kodi realized what Zoltan said, "You ass! I'm not gay! You know that!"

"Let's go to dad's boat," Dingo suggested.

"If my bad luck continues, mom and dad will be working on another batch of puppies when we go to visit them," Kodi said.

The three dogs came up to Balto. Yukon was already with Balto.

"Hey, Yukon," Dingo said.

"What kind of problems are you having?" Kodi asked.

"I gotta try to explain getting my girl (referring to owner) pregnant to everyone."

The three dogs looked at him like they just saw their mom get mauled by a lollipop.

"What? You guys thought I was serious!? Would I really do that!?" Yukon asked, insulted that his brothers and a good friend would believe that.

"Yukon, you're unpredictable. I can see you going that," Dingo said half joking, half serious.

"Dude, that's just gross! But what happened to you guys?"

"I just got the love of my life stolen from me," Kodi said.

"Who stole her!?" Balto jumped in.

"Ralph… please don't hurt him!"

"If you say so. I'll have a long talk with him! Didn't you guys agree on not asking her out?"

"Yeah… but it's too late. They've mated."

"Oh… well, like I said, I'll have a long talk with him."

**I'm working on 3 1/2 stories right now. I might be slow to upload**


	2. Betrayed

Kodi headed back to the boiler room after having a comforting talk with his dad. As he got closer to the boiler room, his anger started to build up. Dingo had to go back home to his boy, and Zoltan followed him. They weren't there to prevent a bad situation. When he walked into the boiler room, Dusty and Ralph still weren't in there. Neither was Kodi.

"Where are those douche canoes?"

Kodi laid down in the middle of the room with the door in clear sight. As soon as Ralph came in, he was going to yell in Ralph's face. Much like how a TI would yell in a cadet's face in Basic Training. Kodi soon fell asleep.

_ "Run Kodi, run!" Kirby yelled._

_ They weren't running the mail. They weren't attached to the sled. Kodi looked back to see his friends chasing him._

_ "Kirby, what's going on!?"_

_ "You killed that guy! Everyone hates you!"_

_ "But not you, why did you stick with me?"_

_ "That's what friends are for. I'll stay with you until the end!"_

_ Kodi looked back to see Balto running after him. His own dad was after him, but Kirby was helping him. What gives?_

_ "Kirby who did I kill? Where are we?"_

_ "Kodi, are you ok? That guy stole from you!"_

_ "I killed Ralph?"_

_ Kirby was getting frustrated. Kodi knows who he killed. He was the one who killed him._

_ "Just keep running! We're almost home!"_

_ "Wait, I thought we were running away from home!"_

_ "Back to Nome? We live in White Mountain, Remember?"_

_ Kodi was just as confused as Kirby was frustrated. They soon saw the boiler room in White Mountain. Right as they were about to enter, Balto pulled Kirby down. Kirby wasn't going down! Kodi turned around and attacked his own dad. There was a random female that attacked Kodi. He has no idea who she is! Yet, he has terrible feelings towards her!_

_ "DIE KODI!" she yelled._

_ She cut Kodi's jugular. Yet, he wasn't dying. He was alive and fully able to fight, however, there sat Kirby… dead. The snow around his body was stained with blood. The blood his dad removed from Kirby's body! Where did everyone go? They all disappeared and left Kodi to mourn Kirby._

Kodi opened his eyes immediately to see Ralph hugging on Dusty. At first he thought nothing of it and stood up and shook off. He then remembered why Ralph was hugging on her. He raged and charged for Ralph.

"DIE MOTHER FUCKER!"

Kodi went to tackle Ralph. Ralph reflected Kodi back, however Kodi used the reflection to his advantage and pulled Ralph down. Ralph was on his back and Kodi sank his teeth right into Ralph's face.

"Kodi, what the hell!?" Ralph yelled.

"YOU BROKE OUR BIGGEST AGREEMENT! YOU GO AND MATE WITH HER WITHOUT WINNING!"

"Hey, I technically won!"

"YOU'RE DISHONORABLE! AT LEAST I STILL HAVE MY HONOR!"

Dusty was scared. She never saw Kodi attack one of his own friends.

"Kodi, calm down! What's so wrong about us mating!?"

Kodi got off of Ralph and approached Dusty rapidly.

"Dusty, you don't realize how much of a faggot Ralph is!"

Ralph became angered himself. Not because Kodi attacked him or called him a faggot, but because he's yelling at Dusty.

"You fucking mated with him! Guess what! Him and I were in a fight! He decided to ask you to mate with him! What do you do!? You…"

"Hey, faggot! Don't get mad at her for something I did! You're the one butt hurt about all this! You…"

"Shut the fuck up! This is your fault you immature beast!"

Those two words, immature and beast… no two words offended Ralph more.

"Call me that one more time!"

"Fucking immature beast!"

Ralph charged for Kodi. Kodi soon realized the mistake he made of pissing Ralph off. Ralph tackled Kodi.

"Ralph! Stop!" Dusty pleaded.

"WHO'S ON THE BOTTOM NOW!?" Ralph roared.

"NOT ME!" Kodi shouted back.

Kodi kicked Ralph in the crotch and pushed him off. He circled around Dusty to avoid getting jumped on by Ralph. Kodi and Ralph were now face to face.

"YOU LIKE CHEATING!? WELL I JUST DID TOO! HOW'S THAT!?"

"TO STEAL A GIRL IS ONE THING! TO KICK SOMEONE IN THE NUTS IS ANOTHER!"

"STEALING A GIRL IS WAY WORSE!"

"Ralph, what is he talking about?" Dusty asked.

"He and I were fighting over you! It's not a big deal."

"Well, please just back away from each other!"

"This is an unfinished job!" Kodi said.

Right then, Kirby walked into the boiler room. At that same moment, Kodi attacked Ralph. A big rule on the sled team is "He who attacks first faces severe consequences." Kirby was the one who enforced that rule. Fights piss him off more than anything.

"FUCKING ASSBAG!" Kodi yelled.

"IT'S ALL ON YOU, KODI!" Ralph yelled.

After seeing Ralph go tumbling from Kodi, Kirby jumped in immediately. Kodi started this one! Kirby grabbed Kodi by the scruff of his neck and started pulling him away.

"DAMN IT, KODI! YOU KNOW THE NUMBER ONE RULE!" Kirby roared.

He threw Kodi onto the ground. Even before this incident, Kodi had a lot more respect for Kirby than he did Ralph. Hell, he had more respect for Kirby than he did Dusty. He became submissive to Kirby.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!? YOU CAN'T JUST ATTACK A TEAM MATE LIKE THAT! YOU'RE A GOOD FRIEND TO ME, AND HIGH UP IN THE RANKS, BUT YOU'RE STILL GOING TO FACE CONSEQUENCES!" Kirby scolded,

"I'm sorry…" Kodi said.

"Of anyone you gotta say sorry to Ralph!"

"Fuck that!"

Kodi had tears fall from hurt and betrayal.

"Damn it, Kodi! I don't know what to do with you! You lost quite a bit of my trust! Ralph got Dusty! So what!? It's not the end of the world!"

He didn't earn her, he stole her! Kodi wanted to yell.

"Kirby, I…"

"I'm not done! You've screwed yourself! You probably scared the crap out of that girl you wanted! You've lost Ralph's respect…"

"He's right!" Ralph said.

"Ralph, you were still in the fight, I'm not too happy with you either!"

Despite being yelled at by him, Kodi admired Kirby's dominance.

"And you know what," Kirby continued to scold Kodi, "You have to apologize for that scene! Just remember, your chances aren't there!"

"Well aren't you just a fucking ray of sunshine!" Kodi yelled.

Kirby was fed up.

"GET OUT! YOU'RE NOT RUNNING TOMORROW!"

The expression on Kodi's face turned to regret and apology.

"Kirby, I…"

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

Kodi ran out of the boiler room, now with a face wet with tears. Kirby realized how badly he pissed off Kirby.

"DAMN IT!"

"Are you ok, Kirby?" Ralph asked.

"Shut up! Do me a favor and retrieve Dingo!"

"Alright. Are you going to demote Kodi?"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL I'M GOING TO DO! GO AWAY!"

Ralph was thrown off about Kirby yelling at him. He obeyed Kirby's orders and went to get Dingo.

As soon as Kodi got to the other side of town, he ran into an alleyway and slammed himself into a barrel, crying into his paws.

"Fuck Ralph! Fuck Dusty! I'm quitting the team!"

Kodi collapsed the ground.

"I'm not retarded! I'm not gonna quit that team!"

Dixie randomly came into the alley.

"Kodi, are you ok?"

"Go away! I need a minute to myself!"

"Kodi? Do you…"

"Dixie! I said go away!"

It wasn't like Kodi to tell someone to go away like that. She obeyed and walked toward Jenna. It's best to spend the night with Balto, since he's been temporarily booted from the team. Ralph went to Dingo, who was laying on the porch of his house.

"Hey, Dingo."

"What do you want!? You're a traitor to my brother!"

"I need you to come to the boiler room with me."

"How did you get that cut on your face."

Ralph forgot to cover that up. Might as well tell the truth.

"Kodi and I got into a fight."

"That's why you want me to come to the boiler room, isn't it!? You kicked his ass and…"

"No, no, no! Kodi just started the fight and isn't running with us tomorrow. We need you to run with us!"

"No. That sounds like personal problem!"

"Dingo, please? Come on!"

"Piss off! I'm not running with you, Ralph!"

Ralph gave up.

"Faggot!"

Dingo got to his paws.

"Only Kodi can call me that!"

Ralph turned back around.

"You got a problem with that!?"

"I'll fucking kill you!"

"I don't need another fight!"

Ralph walked off. Yukon resisted as well. Ralph had to go back and tell Kirby the news. Kirby had just cooled down when he heard the news. They asked Balto, however, he resisted as well. Though he is more mature than Yukon and Dingo, he didn't want to upset Kirby.

Balto ended up having to kick Ralph off of his boat. The team had to decide on using an already retired dog to take the place. Coincidentally, this dog is who Kodi replaced.


	3. A Strange Feeling

Kodi sat on his dad's boat watching his own team leave without him. Running in his place was the dog he replaced. He had an all new hatred for Ralph! Yet, an all new love. Not a friendly or brotherly love, but a crush love. It wasn't a girl either. Kodi couldn't stop thinking about how dominant and badass Kirby was.

Yesterday, he was yelling at Kodi and defending a friend. Despite that, Kodi still saw the love. The fact the Kirby was protective over Ralph who is a grown dog. He could also see forgiveness in Kirby's eyes. Kirby also showed the strong friendship between him and Kodi. Normally, Kodi would've… should've been kicked off the team for good. That wasn't the case because Kirby is not only lenient, but really likes Kodi.

Kodi was still depressed though. To see his team running without him isn't a good sight. He went to Balto.

"Hey dad!"

"Hey, Kodi! Still depressed about your team?"

"Yeah, but I have another thing to talk to you about."

"What would that be? How to get a girl back?"

"Not exactly. Uh… it's awkward… and kind of gay."

"Oh God, what this time?"

Kodi couldn't keep eye contact with his dad.

"Have you ever had a sexual attraction towards another guy?"

Balto started laughing. That's relatable!

"Oh, Kodi! I won't lie, there was this one guy that got into my dirty thought process, causing a sexual attraction, but I would NEVER do anything with that guy! It'll happen every now and then."

"No dad. This is different. After Kirby yelled at me yesterday, I noticed the love he showed there. It brought a bond from him to me, and… well, I kind of have a sexual attraction to him now."

"That'll happen too. It's kind of a problem because it's one of your friends. You'll be able to deal with it I'm sure."

"Dad, I… I wouldn't mind having sex with him!"

Balto fell off the edge of his boat. He didn't expect to hear that!

"Are you ok!?"

"I didn't expect you to say that!"

Balto got up and walked back onto his boat.

"I just want to let you know, son. It's ok to be gay! I love you no matter what, and if you are gay, then I respect that!"

"Thanks, dad!"

"I can't talk for everyone, but if anyone gives you trouble, tell me! I'll tell them!"

"Alright, I will."

"Now the problem is telling Kirby about that."

"I'll wait until the heat dies down a little bit. We're really good friends. I'm not afraid to just go up and say that to him. And if I feel like it's going the wrong way, and he's straight and has no interest, then I'm able to turn it back around and make it a joke. In a way it's nice to have it be one of your best friends."

"Well, I gotta go meet with your mother. I'll keep this between us."

"Ok, thanks dad!"

Kodi walked back into town. Now he had to talk to Dingo and Yukon. Hell, might as well tell Nunivat and Saba. He met up with Yukon first.

"Yo! Yukon!"

"Hey Kodi! You seem enthusiastic!"

"I'm gay! That's why!"

"One of the gayest!"

Yukon meant that in the happy way. Kodi was one of the most high-spirited dogs he knows.

"No, Yukon, I'm gay. Like… homosexual gay."

Yukon didn't believe it.

"I'm not falling for it!"

"Fine! I'm bi!"

"Shut up! I know you well enough!"

Kodi knew Yukon wouldn't believe him.

"I have a crush on Kirby, dude!"

"We all have man-crushes! You just wanna be that mother fucker basically."

"Yukon, why can't you understand the fact that I'm queer!?"

"Because you're not!"

Kodi awkwardly licked Yukon's face. Yukon stood there frozen.

"That's doesn't prove anything, just makes it awkward!"

Kodi didn't want to do it, but he kissed his own brother to prove his gayness.

"Kodi, you're not proving anything except your desire for incest!"

"Yukon, you're just in your own world."

Kiana, Yukon's owner called.

"Yukon! Come here, boy!"

"Well, piece out Kodi!"

"'Sout!"

Yukon left Kodi alone again. Eventually, he came upon Kendo and Zoltan.

"Yo, what up queers!?" Kodi said.

"Hey Kodi!" Zoltan said.

Getting caught off-guard, Kendo body-checked Kodi.

"You dick cheese!" Kodi yelled.

"I love you too, bro!" Kendo said.

Kendo helped Kodi back up.

"What if I told you guys I was gay? 'Cause I'm not! I'm bi!"

"I had that feeling," Kendo joked.

"I know. Well, I have a crush on Kirby."

Kendo and Zoltan weren't as hesitant to believe that.

"Wait, really?" Zoltan asked.

"Yeah!"

"You have gay feelings?"

"Yeah!"

"Are you gonna tell him?"

"Yeah!"

"Damn! That's crazy!"

"If the team is on time, they'll be here in a few hours."

"They left an hour ago," Kendo said.

"Yeah, I'm good with timing."

"You gotta remember, a retired dog is in your place."

Kodi had nothing to do. Expecting to run today, Kodi didn't make any plans. Dingo is out of town, Yukon just went home, so he could always hang out with his sisters. He tracked down Nunivat.

"Hey Nuni!" Kodi greeted.

Nunivat turned around. Her eyes were read.

"Hey Kodi…"

"What were crying about this time?"

"I wasn't crying! It was… allergies!"

"Stop lying! What's wrong!?"

"You know what's wrong! It's always the same!"

Kodi knew Nunivat needed to find where Peyton went.

"Don't you have a run today?"

"I got into a fight with Ralph, so I got suspended from the team."

"Is Ralph off the team?"

"I started the physical portion of the fight, so no."

Nunivat hit Kodi.

"What did dad tell you about starting fights!?"

"He stole Dusty from me!"

"So? He won fair and square, right?"

"No, he cheated and asked her out. Part of the deal was not to do that!"

"Well, what a dick!"

"I have something to tell you, but I want to find Saba first."

The two found Saba having a picnic with her family. Her family let them join in. Problem now is they have three begging dogs.

"I have something to tell you, girls," Kodi said.

"What is it, Kodi?" Saba asked.

"If I told you I was gay would you believe me?"

"No," Nunivat answered immediately.

"Well, it'll be hard to try to persuade the truth to you."

"Shut up, Kodi."

"I kissed Yukon, just ask him."

"Now it's really hard to believe you, Kodi," Saba said.

"No, to prove to Yukon that I'm gay I kissed him."

Nunivat and Saba didn't believe anything Kodi was saying.

"Ok, you're right. I'm not gay, I'm bi."

"You have to prove that to us," Nunivat said.

"I will when Kirby gets back. Hopefully he'll say yes."

The thought of Kodi and Kirby went into Nunivat and Saba's minds.

"Gross!" Saba said.

Kodi left the girls to beg for food and went back to the boiler room. As soon as Kirby got back he would ask.


	4. Matter of Time

Kodi woke up to being jumped on by Ralph.

"Ralph! Knock it off!" Kirby yelled.

"He attacked me, I should get revenge!" Ralph argued.

Kirby had to talk with Dusty about what had happened the previous day. My worst nightmare is Kirby also going with Dusty! Kodi thought, That would be so bad!

"What are you doing here!?" Ralph snapped.

"What the fuck do you think!?" Kodi yelled back, going straight to the language.

"You got kicked off the team! You don't belong here!"

"How stupid can a dog get!? Kirby said I wasn't running with the team today! Gordon is a retired dog! They can't just let him run!"

"Maybe they can! I'm going to make sure you get kicked off! Don't do anything stupid! Always watch your back! I'll find a way! I don't want you near me or Dusty!"

Kodi's second fuse blew.

"Listen here, faggot! I'm not going to fucking touch you unless you attack me first! If you do that, I'll be the last to ever touch you! Dusty and I are friends! I'm going to hang out with my friend if I want to!"

"We'll leave the decision to Kirby!"

"All and all, in the end, it's Mr. Simpson's decision on who stays! None of us have any part to this!"

"We'll just see about that! Lastly, watch your own ass! I can take you by surprise!"

Kodi's last fuse was on the verge of popping. Ralph and Kodi were now face to face with their chests touching. Although Ralph was significantly bigger than Kodi, Kodi has no fear.

"Ok, Ralph! I'm ready!" Dusty said breaking the argument up.

"Sorry Kodi, but my Dusty is calling me!" Ralph taunted.

Kodi followed him growling with intense fire in his eyes. "My Dusty!" What an asshole! Ralph stopped at the doorway.

"I have no idea why you're so butt hurt about this! She's mine, so just give it up!"

"I hope you have a heart attack next time you run, fat ass!"

Kirby walked in, "Keep walking, Ralph! Back off, Kodi!"

"Yes, sir!" Ralph obeyed.

Kodi obeyed as well, but without saying anything. Dusty and Ralph left Kodi and Kirby alone.

"How was not running today?" Kirby asked.

"Boring. I had nothing to do but sleep."

"Just… Kodi, you can't start fights. You know I have no tolerance for that! I've permanently kicked dogs off the team for that!"

"I know. Thanks for not kicking me off."

"You're great for this team! We were running so far behind today! Not only is Gordon's old ass slow, but you push us too. I also like having you by my side."

That's a plus, Kodi thought, Now ask him the damn question!

"Kirby, I've been doing some thinking while I was off today.

"That's a first," Kirby joked.

Kodi is one of the greatest thinkers Kirby knows.

"I've discovered something while I was doing that thinking."

"What is it? How to get Dusty back?"

"No, I'm gay."

Kirby fell onto his back laughing.

"What!? Haha! You're kidding!"

"No, no! That's not the most of it!"

"What can make this better."

"Kirby, I have a crush on you."

Kirby just laughed harder. _This isn't going well,_ Kodi thought.

"I'm over Dusty, now I…"

"Wait! Oh God my gut! How long have you had this crush?"

"I'm not sure. I just discovered it."

"Is it my body? Do you like build?"

"It's just how you are."

Kirby managed to pull himself together.

"Alright, so tell me. Are you messing with me or are you serious?"

Kodi hesitated, _Crap! Say you're serious, and chances are he has no interest and he'll see you as a freak. Say you're messing with him, and your friendship will go on normally, but that'll be the end of being able to ask him out_.

Kirby could tell by Kodi's hesitation that he was serious.

"Damn, sorry for laughing Kodi."

It's all or nothing! Kodi thought. This was crucial.

"Are you gay, Kirby?"

"Never have been."

Damn it! Please let us remain friends!

"But, Kodi, I have no luck with girls."

He pulled Kodi in out of nowhere and kissed him. Afterwards, he looked Kodi in the eyes.

"I'll give this some thought! I'll let you know at the end of the day!"

Kirby left the boiler room and Kodi remained on his back with a huge smile.

"YES!"

Kodi started rocking out. Ralph and Dusty walked in to see Kodi acting really weirdly. They looked at each other and awkwardly walked out.

That faggot better not try anything stupid! Ralph thought.

Kodi got done dancing and left. Dingo had to be back by now, so time to talk to that homo. Dingo was still walking into town with his boy.

"Dingo! I got something to tell you!"

"Yukon said that you claimed to be gay."

"I am! He doesn't believe me!"

"I don't either."

"I asked Kirby out."

"Shut up, the team isn't even back yet."

"Yeah it is. I just asked Kirby out, I would know."

Dingo could sense Kodi's seriousness.

"Wait, how long have you been gay? How long have you been chasing Kirby?"

"I could sense it for a while, but I didn't figure it out until just yesterday."

Dingo and Kodi broke away from Dingo's family.

"Did Kirby say yes? Is he even gay?"

"He wasn't gay. He said he'd think about it. He's never had a girlfriend because he's always scared them away."

"Yukon is a ladies man, but he's too clueless to figure it out."

They saw Yukon walking with his girl.

"Speaking of which," Dingo said.

"Hey, Kodi! Still full of shit?"

Dingo helped Kodi out.

"Kodi's dead serious! I didn't see it, but he asked Kirby out. I could sense he wasn't joking."

Yukon didn't know what to think now.

"Just don't act like a fairy! Don't go smelling flowers and be going into the fashion industry.

"Do I look like I have any interest in that bullshit? I'm a sled dog, and that's all I'll ever be. A gay sled dog that's tougher than the entire crowd!"

"That may be what you are now, but you can always change!"

"My voice is staying how it is! I may not have a deep voice, but it's not high either! It's not going higher!"

"You could be more focused on Kirby than the sled team!"

"Do me a favor and tell Saba and Nunivat about this!"

Yukon and Dingo stopped giving Kodi crap and set out to tell their sisters the news. Kodi headed into the boiler room again. Dusty and Ralph were both in there.

"Dusty, can I talk to you?" Kodi asked.

"No! Go away!" Ralph answered for Dusty.

"Ralph, calm down! I'm gonna talk to Kodi!" Dusty said.

Ralph gave Kodi a threatening stare before Kodi turned the corner with Dusty.

"I'm sorry for yesterday! Do you know why I raged the way I did?"

"Yeah, he admitted the whole thing to me."

"Is there anyway that… well, are you mad at him at all?"

"Yeah, I am. But, he's my mate now and I love him. I'm sorry Kodi."

"Well, I might as well tell you now, I'm gay. Well, bisexual. I…"

"I didn't turn you gay did I?"

"Well that whole incident was a big effect, but it wasn't your fault."

"Was it Ralph's?"

"Yeah. It's mostly his fault. I don't know why HE hates ME."

"He's just scared and protective. He doesn't hate you."

"Well, I just gotta except that fact that you're not an option for me. I hope Kirby will say yes."

Dusty jumped when she heard that, "What do you mean you hope Kirby will say yes!?"

"I asked him out. He said he's going to think about it."

Dusty just stood there frozen not knowing what to think or say.

"Weird, isn't it?" Kirby said out of nowhere.

That startled Kodi and caused him to jump.

"Hey Kirby!" Kodi said.

"I've made my decision," Kirby answered.

Now Kodi's anxiety revved up. Kirby kissed Kodi again, leaving Dusty completely frozen, eyes wide, mouth open.

"I love you, Kodi!"

"I love you too Kirby!"


	5. Always Into Something

Kodi and Kirby remained kissing as Ralph stood with complete shock as well. Both relief and disappointment were achieved from this sight. It was relieving to know that Kodi wouldn't try to steal Dusty, however, it sucks because now he can't taunt Kodi. He also can't, but didn't need to have Kodi kicked off the team.

"Alright, lovers, you can stop now," Dusty said.

"Hey, uh… Kodi, I'm sorry for being a dick," Ralph said.

"You still lost my respect," Kodi said.

"I know, I'm sorry. I don't expect forgiveness, but I want you to consider me a fellow team mate. Can you?"

Ralph held out his paw. Kodi gripped his paw and tore up and down on his arm.

"You're still a good friend of mine!"

Kodi damn near pulled Ralph's arm out of it's socket.

"You still love me, don't you?" Ralph asked.

Kodi pounded his paw to his chest.

"Bro love!"

Dusty felt left out of the love. She jumped onto Kodi.

"What about me? Am I forgiven?"

"I was never mad at you. But instead of being my girlfriend, you're my sister."

"You got two already."

"Three, but I don't have the third one, you can replace her."

Kodi's brothers and sisters came in.

"According to Dingo, you're telling the truth about being gay," Nunivat said.

"He is!" Kirby said.

To prove to his brother and sisters that don't believe him, he kissed Kirby. Kirby pulled him in as it just got more awkward.

"Get a room!" Ralph said.

Kirby and Kodi released each other. Mr. Simpson came by after witnessing them doing that.

"Gross! Don't make me have to separate you two! Don't be doing that!"

Mr. Simpson pushed Kirby into the boiler room and pushed Kodi towards his brothers and sisters.

"Go your separate ways, now. I don't want to see that!"

Kodi reluctantly walked away from Kirby. Kirby walked into the boiler room. Hopefully Mr. Simpson won't be policing them.

"See you guys later," Kodi said.

The five pups got a good distance away.

"I see you way different now," Saba said.

"Well don't," Kodi said, "I haven't changed at all!"

"Are you going to go into the fashion industry? Are you gonna groom other dog's fur for a living?" Dingo joked.

"Shut up! Although I'm crooked as a bow, my lifestyle is as straight as an arrow."

"That's a faggot's analogy!" Yukon said.

"Shit, maybe I am becoming noticeably gay!"

"I'm fucking with you," Yukon said.

"I know, I love you guys. And not like that! Especially you guys! You're my brothers and sisters!"

Kirby was getting harassed by Dusty and Ralph as well.

"How long have to two been lovers?" Ralph asked.

"Kodi asked me out just this morning. It's kind of sudden, but I haven't had any luck with girls, so I though I might as well try. I'll be honest, that kiss just now was my first real kiss. My first kiss was Kodi. Heh."

"What do you mean real kiss?"

"Tongue to tongue. My first and only girlfriend sucked! Not that sucked, I mean she didn't do crap!"

"I wonder how long Kodi has been gay. Well, bisexual. He had a crush on me for a long time," Dusty said.

"I didn't even know I was bisexual," Kirby said.

Mr. Simpson continued to stand guard.

"That mother fucker! He better leave soon! I don't know what the big deal is."

"I just don't think he wants gay mating. It might mess you guys up," Ralph said.

"I don't think he wants us mating at all," Dusty said.

"Imagine how he'll be when he finds out Dusty is pregnant!" Kirby said.

"Shit!" Ralph said, "I didn't think about that! At least with you and Kodi, the only way he'll know is if he walks in on you two!"

Kodi found Zoltan and Kendo.

"Kodi's gay! He can't deny it, now!" Dingo said.

"I made out with Kirby! I'm awesome!"

Zoltan and Kendo stopped and looked at each other.

"You did what?" Kendo asked.

"Mr. Simpson doesn't approve of it, though. He's guarding me and Kirby to make sure it doesn't happen."

"What does he have against it?" Zoltan asked.

"I just think he's afraid we'll hurt each other that way. He doesn't want to lose any of us."

The sun was setting. Mr. Simpson didn't feel like standing out in front of the boiler room. Although all he does is stand when he's mushing, this was too tiring. What are the chances of Kodi coming back tonight? Not high. He headed off to bed.

"Finally!" Kirby said.

"As soon as Kodi comes in, we'll leave you alone," Ralph offered.

"No need for that! We're not doing anything yet!"

"We'll leave! You two deserve love!" Dusty said.

"Are we intentionally disobeying Mr. Simpson?"

"No, he just can't control us on who or what we mate with," Ralph said.

Kodi observed the fact that Mr. Simpson wasn't standing in the doorway. Had Mr. Simpson gone home, or was this a trap? Only one way to find out. With his brothers, sisters, and two friends with him, he opened the door to the boiler room. No Mr. Simpson. Ralph and Dusty looked back at Kirby and gave him a smile.

_ They really want me to!_ Kirby thought.

Kodi pounced onto Kirby as a welcome

"Hey Kirby!"

"I love you, Kodi!

Kirby jumped up and put Kodi onto his back. Kodi struggled, but managed to get back to his paws and chase Kirby across the boiler room. Pushing and shoving, they played away while Dusty and Ralph walked out. They gave the pups and two friends a look to imply to them to leave as well.

"I don't know. My brother getting at it with another guy, it's not comfortable," Dingo said.

"Let's leave him, he deserves it," Yukon said.

They all left. By the time Kirby and Kodi got done playing, they noticed no one was there. Wow, they actually left them alone!


	6. Until the End

**Warning, explicit chapter. Contains gay content. **

**This is my first attempt at a scene like this**

Kirby and Kodi both laid down to sleep on opposite sides of the boiler room.

"Goodnight, Kodi!"

"Goodnight, Kirby!"

Those guys are crazy! It's way to early in their relationship to even do anything! There really was no point in leaving them alone, especially if Mr. Simpson comes in. Eh, whatever, more oxygen.

"Hey, Kirby."

"Yeah?"

"What was it like without me on the team?"

"A hell of a lot more enjoyable."

"Oh fuck you."

"Heh, it's nice having you with us. It's nice having a rookie that's actually concerned about timing that somewhat motivates us. When Gordon was with us we always ran slow."

Without Kirby noticing, Kodi scooted towards Kirby. He still had all of the boiler room to go before he's close to him.

"I remember when I was still a trainee, I went to launch, and I didn't know what it was like to pull a sled, and it pulled me back and ran me over. I was scared at the time, but looking back, it was funny as hell."

Kirby scooted closer to Kodi. They both wanted it, but at the same time they didn't. Kodi was tired to the point where he was laughing at everything and had stupid thoughts go through his head.

"I can't believe there's a manhole and he fell in it!" he said.

"What?"

"I have no idea! But I want cake now!"

Kodi scooted over even more. Kirby started laughing.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing. It's just… we haven't even been going out for a day, and they expect us to go there."

"Yeah, that's pretty gay."

"Dat pun doe."

"Oh you like that, faggot?"

"It's ironically funny."

Kodi and Kirby both scooted towards each other again. This time, they noticed each other.

"Awkward…" Kodi said.

"Yeah… awkward."

They looked each other in the eye. They were thinking the same exact thing! They inched towards each other. Once they've figured each other out, they both ran to each other. Their tongues made contact and Kirby pulled Kodi on top of him.

Kirby gripped Kodi and squeezed him. Kodi gripped Kirby's plump body. They continued to make out and make each other's face wet with each other's saliva. Kirby was waiting for Kodi to make the move.

"I love you, Kodi! G… oh!"

"Oh Kirby! I love you too! I thought you were the sexiest when I first laid eyes on you!"

"Make the move, rookie!"

"You want me to!?"

"Do it!"

Kodi penetrated Kirby. Kirby felt the pain and tensed up.

"OWW! Fuck me that hurts!"

"Sorry!"

Kodi went to back out. Kirby pushed Kodi back in.

"No! I heard it gets better!"

After a few digs with the excavator, the pain turned to pleasure.

"Ah! Oh Kodi!"

"Shu… shush Kirby! I… oh! Keep talking!"

Mr. Simpson opened the door.

"Random che…"

He saw Kodi and Kirby loving each other in the middle of the boiler room.

"Ah damn it!"

Mr. Simpson punched the door.

"Whatever! Do your thing!"

He left… extremely angry.

"Heh, oops," Kirby said.

"Sorry, Kirby."

"I could care less!"

Kirby gripped Kodi as hard as he could. Kodi continued to lick Kirby's neck and face.

"Ah! Kirby! I…oh!"

Kodi felt it coming. Kirby could sense it was coming as well. He scratched the side of Kodi's arm.

"Oww! What the hell!"

"Not ready! Keep it going!"

This wasn't anything like Kirby thought. He didn't expect that sharp stinging on the initial injection. But as it went on, it just felt better and better.

Kodi couldn't go any deeper. Now that he realized that, he went full speed. He made each move solid. That sent more pleasure through Kirby's veins. Kirby squeezed Kodi as hard as he could.

"Kodi! Keep… keep that going! OH!"

Kodi continued to lick and nibble on Kirby neck. He gripped his plump body once again. The fat was so pleasing! No! It's not fat! It's plumpness! It sure is pleasant!

"Keep talking Kirby! I want to hear your voice!"

"I… can't! Kodi! Keep it going! Don't…"

"It's coming! Ah!"

Kodi started to ejaculate. Kirby tense up and froze. Oh the pleasure! It was nothing like he's ever felt! It was hypnotizing him! He couldn't move it felt so amazing!

Kodi continued on. Oh how they both wanted this moment to last a life time!

"I love you, Kirby! You… I… OH!"

He couldn't help but close his jaws on Kirby's neck. It was gentle, though. It just made it better for Kirby. Soon the storm had cleared and Kirby released his muscles. He gripped Kodi so he could get off. That was ok! Kodi had no intention of getting off of Kirby. They were going to stay like this!

"That was nothing like I've ever felt! That was great! Thank you, Kodi!"

"Oh… Kirby!"

That was all Kodi could get out. He wanted to get up, shake off, and clean the mess, but Kirby wouldn't let him. Once again, that was alright with him. Kodi nuzzled his head under Kirby's. They're mates for life! For ever! No one will ever get in the way of that!

"I'll always love you until the end, Kodi!"


	7. Unconditional Love

**Chapter 7: Unconditional Love**

The next morning, Dingo walked into the boiler room to see Kodi in Kirby's arms. He couldn't help but let a few tears fall. He's so proud of his little brother!

Little… he was only born maybe a minute after Dingo, but that's beside the point. Dingo went up to Kodi and nudged him. He nudged his brother-in-law as well.

Kodi woke up to seeing Kirby's face. Wow! That was real! He's in a relationship with a guy… another guy! This is unique, but right! They're more meant to betogether! He's more confident with Kirby than he'd ever be with Dusty! They'll last forever!

"Come on, guys! Get up! We know you guys became mates!" Dingo said.

"Don't deny it, either!" Dusty said.

Kodi and Kirby hugged and kissed each other. All the dogs cheered and howled at the new lovers.

"What do I see here?" Balto said coming through the doorway.

"Is that… mating I smell?… On you two?"

Balto continued to smell Kodi and Kirby. Kirby stood anxious. He didn't think about how Balto would feel. Every dog stood quiet, also waiting for Balto's reaction.

"Balto… I…I uh… we were just… um…"

"Silence, Kirby!"

Balto seemed angry. Kodi was now worried and confused. What did his dad think now?

"Kirby, there's one thing I want you to do!" Balto said.

"Yes sir?" Kirby asked.

"Neck and head up!"

Balto was going bite his throat!? Kirby obeyed and made his neck vulnerable to Balto. Balto then wrapped his head and neck around Kirby's.

"Welcome to the family, Kirby! You're now my 4th son!"

"It's an honor, sir!" Kirby said.

"Please don't call me sir! Call me dad!"

"I never really had a dad! Or… a family. You guys are my first!"

Everyone cheered once more.

"Thank you for making my son happy!" Balto said.

"Thank you for letting me be with him!" Kirby said.

Kodi nudged Balto as well.

"Thanks dad! Thanks for excepting us!"

"No problem, Kodi!" Dingo answered.

"I wasn't talking to you, faggot!"

"Say that to my face, bitch!"

Kodi and Dingo got face to face playing like the typical brothers.

"Boys, knock it off," Balto said.

"Come on, dad! We're playing!" Dingo said.

"Yeah dad, we're males! You know how it is!" Kodi said.

Balto remembered he had to meet up with Jenna for a little time alone.

"I have a date with your mother! Do you want me to tell her the good news or do you want to?"

"I want to! Get laid, dad!"

Balto stopped right before he got out of the boiler room.

"Ok, you've changed! Since when do you WANT to know your parents had sex?"

"Just go get some, dad!" Yukon said.

Balto gave his boys a look before finally leaving the boiler room. At least his girls weren't like that.

"I won't lie, I'm kind of disappointed," Saba said.

"Why's that?" Kodi asked, "Is there a problem?"

"It's just… I kinda had a crush on Kirby. I wanted to ask him out."

"A crush on Kirby?" Nunivat asked, "That's a different combination."

All of Balto's pups and Kirby left the boiler room. Kirby couldn't have been more confident with Kodi! The one girlfriend he had, he did not like being with her. He really hoped this would turn out! He has the family he's been looking for as well! Two brothers, two sisters, a father, and a second mother.

"So Kirby, how is your life?" Nunivat asked.

"Great now that I found someone to be with!"

"If you hurt him, we will hunt you down and kill you!" Dingo threatened.

"I'm not going to hurt him! Don't worry! I love your brother to death! I will never hurt him!"

"Carry me!" Kodi said.

Before Kirby could respond, Kodi climbed onto Kirby's back.

"Thanks, Kirby!"

"Damn it! Just hold on!"

Kodi held on, alright. He gripped Kirby's body and rubbed his stomach. He rubbed his face on Kirby's back.

"I love you, Kirby!"

"I love you too, Kodi!"

Saba was watching the whole thing. She couldn't take her eyes off. It was not only two guys, but her brother is involved! But… it turns her on! Dingo piled up on top of Kodi, followed by Yukon, Nunivat, then Saba. Kirby made his way out and hit them all like a bowling ball against a bunch of pins.

Kodi pulled Kirby back to the ground, then the rest of the pups blitzed him. Back on the bottom he was.

"Alright, guys! Calm down!" Jenna said from nowhere.

"Hey mom!" Kirby said.

"Mom? I'm not your mother!… unless you want me to be I guess."

"You're my mother-in-law!"

Jenna got confused. She gave Kirby a dirty look actually.

"Which one of my daughters did you get pregnant!?"

"No, mom, I have something to tell you," Kodi said.

"How long ago did you have pups, Saba? I've seen you eying him!"

"I was never pregnant, mom!" Saba said defensively.

Kodi had to tell his mom now.

"Mom I… I have some news."

"How bad is it?"

"For me it's good! I have a mate now! Mom… I'm kind of… bisexual."

Jenna then realized Kirby didn't get one of her daughters pregnant, but took it. Kodi's bisexual? Of any of them, she would've guessed Dingo.

"Well, Kodi, that's great! I'm proud of you! You found someone to replace Dusty! Congratulations on the new relationship."

"Thanks mom!"

"I've never had a family," Kirby said, "I never had a father, brothers, sisters, and I hardly remember my mom."

"Well you know what? I'll be the mother you never had!"

Meanwhile, Mr. Simpson was making a deal with a musher in White Mountain.

"What do you say, Mr. Wilson? Do you want to do it?" Mr. Simpson asked.

"Do you want to?" Mr. Wilson asked back.

"I don't want to, but I have to."

"Alright, I'll be back next week. I don't have Denali with me right now, otherwise I could give you him right now."

Kirby was so happy to have a family! He has a mate, sisters, brothers, a father, and a mother.

"I love you all! Thank you for making my life better!" Kirby said.

"Unconditional love, son! It's what you feel!" Balto said.

"Son? You called me son!"

"It's what you are!"

Balto nudged Kirby like he would with, Kodi, Dingo, and Yukon.

"I love you dad!"

_Backround track: Unconditional Love by 2pac. (Enhances story)_

"_Unconditional Love (No doubt)_

_Talking about stuff that don't wear out.  
_

_It don't fade_

_It'll last for all these crazy days.  
These crazy nights._

_Whether you wrong or you right._

_I'm a still love you._

_Still feel you_

_Still there for you._

_No matter what (Hehe)_

_You will always be in my heart,_

_With unconditional love."_

Kirby and Kodi made their way to the boiler room with their family. Kirby looked back at all of them. _A family. It's what I've been looking for! It's what I have!_

_(Skipped a portion of verse 1)_

"_A life where we don't need no welfare._

_Shit, with our whole family,  
Maybe it's me that caused it, the fighting and the hurting._

_I'm in my room crying because I don't want to be a burden._

_Watch mama open her arms to hug me,_

_And I ain't worried about a damn thing,_

_With unconditional love!"_

Kirby and Kodi walked into the boiler room, and the rest of the family left them to be. And to mate again! Only this time, Kirby gave to Kodi. All this only to be caught by both Mr. Simpson and Mr. Wilson. But, Mr. Simpson didn't stop them, and they happily slept!


	8. The Tragic Trade

**One week later…**

Kodi and Kirby have a strong relationship going. Kirby had the family he was looking for finally. On the team, they were happier, but they didn't run any faster.

They got too focused on each other at times.

Mr. Wilson ran into Nome with his lead dog, Denali. Mr. Simpson was very reluctant to do this, but he had to.

"Hey, Mr. Simpson!"

"You got Denali?"

"He's right here. I'm gonna miss him!"

Denali knew he was getting traded, so he said goodbye to his team mates.

"Be safe, out there, Billy! It's a lot different with a new lead dog!"

"I'll be fine, Denali! Just don't wreck your new team!"

"I heard their lead dog is gay with another dog on their team. I'm sure I can match the gay guy."

Mr. Simpson was really reluctant on this trade.

"I sure am gonna miss Kirby! I don't want to trade him!"

"Then why are you trading him?"

"Remember what you saw last week with him and Kodi in the boiler room? It keeps happening. They're slowing the team down and I'm afraid they might hurt each other. It's bad enough Dusty's pregnant."

"You're separating their love, though!"

"You know how dogs are, they just go off and find new mates. It shouldn't be too big of a deal."

Kodi and Kirby were meeting the new team. Kirby was unaware he was being traded. They talked to Denali.

"You must be the one Mr. Simpson was talking about," Kirby observed.

"Yup, I'm Denali. You must be Kodi and Kirby," Denali said.

"That's us. Do you wanna meet your new team?" Kodi asked.

"Do you wanna meet yours?" Denali asked Kirby.

Before Kirby could answer, Denali started introducing the White Mountain sled team.

"This is Billy, Bob, Billybob, Darrell, Darrell, Fred, and JaQuan."

"Yo," JaQuan said.

Now this is a big dog. It's rare to find a dog as big as Ralph, but this guy had a deep, intimidating voice on top of it.

"It's nice to meet you guys," Kirby said.

"You'll be spending a lot of time with them soon enough," Denali said.

"Wait, what?"

"Can I meet my new team?"

Kirby had no idea what was going on. But he introduced Denali to the team.

"As you know, we're Kodi and Kirby. This is Ralph and Dusty, I have no idea where the other two guys are."

"Nice to meet you two," Denali said.

"Who are you?" Ralph asked.

"I'm your new lead dog!"

Kirby jumped when he heard that.

"You're taking my position as a lead dog?"

"Is the lead dog supposed to be in the middle of the crowd?"

"I'm the lead dog, though!"

Denali realized Kirby didn't know he was being traded.

"Kirby, I need to talk to you. We'll be around the back."

_God, he's sexy!_ Dusty thought. She was already fantasizing about Denali on the first day. And she's got a mate! Denali took Kirby around the back of the boiler room.

"Kirby, you do know why I'm joining this team, right?"

"I have no idea!"

"You need to know this. You need to tell your boyfriend too. You're being traded."

"What do you mean I'm being traded? Mr. Simpson loves me! He wouldn't come between Kodi."

"Well, rumor has it that he doesn't like you guys mating."

Kirby realized Denali was telling the truth. He broke down and fell to the ground.

"Are you ok, Kirby?"

"Can… you get Kodi?… Please?"

"Yeah, I'll get him."

Denali felt pity inside him. Those poor dogs! And the worst part, HE was separating them. HE is the one splitting them up. He walked in the boiler room. Look how happy Kodi is! He's going to make him so upset. Denali is going to regret this.

_Don't cry, Denali! You're a grown ass dog! It's a sad moment, but just think this isn't all your fault. It's their musher's._ Denali thought to himself.

"Hey, kid. Kirby wants to talk to you."

"What does he want to talk to me about?"

Kodi had a bad feeling in his gut.

"He wants to talk about the real reason I'm here."

"What? Why are you here?"

They walked outside. Kodi saw Kirby on the ground crying like a baby.

"Kirby! What's wrong!?"

"Kodi, Denali's replacing me!"

_That makes me sound like a douche,_ Denali thought.

"You're leaving!? You can't! You just can't! Mr. Simpson doesn't have that authority!"

Kirby nudged on Kodi.

"I'm afraid he does! He's the boss!"

"He's a fuckhead! That's what he is!"

Denali couldn't help but laugh at Kodi calling his own musher a fuckhead. Kodi joined Kirby in the crying situation.

"You can't go! We just mated last week! It's too early!"

"I don't want to go! I'll be lost without you! I need you! Even before everything, I was dependant on you! You were a great friend!"

"If we could mate one more time, that would be great!"

Denali was messing up their lives. The least he could do was keep everyone away while they mate.

"I'll keep watch. Go ahead," he said.

"No, don't bother. We don't need to!"

"I insist! You two love each other, you deserve a last chance to mate again!"

Kodi and Kirby looked at each other, then at Denali.

"Alright. Thank you," Kodi said.

Denali saluted them, then went to the entrance of the alleyway. He put his arm up onto the side of the boiler room and cried into his arm.

"Those poor dogs! They're being taken away and it's my fault! I mess everything up! Why is it always me!?"

Dusty came up to her new boss.

"What's wrong, new leader?"

"I just feel bad for Kodi and Kirby."

"Why? Nothing happened to them."

"Why does no one know Kirby is getting traded?

"What!? He is!?"

"I'm replacing Kirby. I don't want to, but Mr. Simpson doesn't want them mating."

"Why is Mr. Simpson being an ass?"

"I have no idea!"

They heard Kodi moan.

"Yeah, they're mating, don't go back there."

Balto came up to the two.

"You must be the dog replacing my son's mate."

"That's me, I'm Denali."

"Have you been crying?"

"I feel like crap. I'm replacing your son's mate and… are you Balto?"

Balto didn't realize everyone knew him. Even the people in White Mountain.

"I sure am."

"Well, Balto, I'm really sorry for what I'm putting your son through."

"It's life. I feel bad for both of…"

They heard a moan from Kirby.

"Are they mating right now?"

"Yeah."

"That's nice."

Balto walked away. Billy, Bob, Billybob, Darrell, Darrell, Fred, and JaQuan were talking to Ralph.

"How is Mr. Wilson going to treat Kirby?" Ralph asked.

"He loves and treats all of us great!" Darrell said.

"He'll welcome Kirby right into our family!" Darrell said.

"You ain't gotta worry, dawg. He gonna treat him great!" JaQuan said.

"What's Mr. Wilson's first name?" Ralph asked.

"Russell," Billybob said.

"Russell Wilson, good name!" Bob said.

"He's musher number 3," Billy said.

JaQuan heard moaning from two different guys.

"The fuck is goin' on out there?" he asked.

Kodi and Kirby were reluctant to let each other go afterwards. But they had to. They walked out to Denali.

"Thank you. Just promise me you'll be good to my team."

"I will, Kirby. I promise you!"

A few minutes later, Mr. Simpson came to the dogs.

"Come on, Kirby! Let's get you to your new team!"

Billy, Bob, Billybob, Darrell, Darrell, Fred, and JaQuan were attached to the sled by now.

"Go get Mr. Wilson!" Mr. Simpson said.

Kirby didn't move. He attempted to walk back to Kodi who was crying and accompanied by his brothers, sisters, Balto, Jenna, Zoltan, and Kendo. Mr. Simpson grabbed him.

"You're not staying here, Kirby. I want you to, but I can't keep letting you mate with Kodi! It's slowing the team!"

Mr. Simpson tried to pull Kirby to Mr. Wilson, but he twisted out of his collar. Before he could go anywhere, Mr. Simpson grabbed him and man-handled him.

"Damn it, Kirby!"

Mr. Simpson carried Kirby to Mr. Wilson, who carried him to the sled. Kirby stood there helpless and looking at Kodi. Mr. Wilson tried to comfort him.

"Don't worry, Kirby. Maybe we can come back here to Nome and you can see him. After all, the mail team does come to White Mountain a lot!"

That made Kirby feel a lot better. He willingly put the harness on and got ready to launch. Kodi couldn't just watch Kirby leave like this! Mr. Simpson came up to Kirby.

"I'll miss you, Kirby! I certainly love you!"

_Then why did you trade me, faggot?_ Kirby thought. Mr. Simpson lost his respect.

Kirby let out a growl for Mr. Simpson.

"You have a right to be mad at me! I'm sorry. I love you!"

Mr. Simpson hugged Kirby. Kirby didn't feel the love. Mr. Simpson walked away and left Mr. Wilson to drive him home.

"Hike!" Mr. Wilson yelled.

Kodi lost it. He ran after Kirby and made sure to catch up to him.

"KODI! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Mr. Simpson yelled.

Mr. Simpson started running after a dog he obviously couldn't catch. When Kodi came into Mr. Wilson's sight, called for a stop. Kirby saw Kodi and didn't attempt to slow down.

"Kirby, woah!" Mr. Wilson called.

"Damn it, Kirby, don't you know the call?" Billy asked.

The rest of the team finally pulled Kirby to a stop. Kirby tried to have Kodi follow him to white mountain, but everything was against them. Mr. Simpson grabbed Kodi's collar and yanked him back.

"Thanks, Mr. Wilson!"

"Yeah, no problem. Don't torture that dog."

"I'm about to if he doesn't stop!"

Kodi barked to Kirby.

"Kirby! Please come and visit! I'll visit you!" Kodi yelped.

"If it takes running away, I will! You don't have to worry! I love you, Kodi!" Kirby yelled.

"I love you too, Kirby! Please take care of yourself!"

"Hike!" Mr. Wilson yelled.

Billy and Bob literally had to shove Kirby to get him going.

"Quit slacking, Kirby! You can still visit him!" Bob scolded.

Kirby started running again. Mr. Simpson threw Kodi to his family and two friends.

"Keep him in line!" Mr. Simpson commanded.

Kodi just ran to the boiler room, hid in a corner, and cried. He cried and cried.

"What a homophobic asshole!" Dusty said.

"I've never seen Mr. Simpson so mad or be such a dick!" Ralph said.

Dingo went to the boiler room to comfort his brother.

**Just a quick note, if want to know how I got the name Denali, it's the GMC truck line-up. Kodi has a brother named Yukon, which is a GMC SUV. In a FanFic I'm collaborating, the main character is Sierra, which is the GMC truck. Then Denali is the biggest SUV GMC makes, so that's how I got it.  
Also Kendo got his name from the tires I put on my truck. Kenda is the name of the brand of tire on my truck, then to make it masculine, I replaced the A with an O.**

**Also, happy Easter!**


	9. New Couples, Same Dogs

Kodi sat in the corner of the boiler crying and crying. No one has cried this much in the boiler room since Steele lost his reputation after the serum run. Dingo and Denali both came into the boiler room to comfort him.

"How are you, Kodi?" Dingo asked.

"How do you think!? I just lost my lover! Mr. Simpson traded him and took him away from me! He replaced him with some stranger!"

Denali definitely didn't like being called a stranger by his new team mate.

"Look kid, I'm sorry about this! Mr. Wilson and Mr. Simpson made me replace Kirby on this team. I didn't want to do this either. I didn't want to come between you two either, but I had to. I'm sorry," he said.

"Can you help me get Kirby back?" Kodi asked.

"I can help you see him more often. That's all I can do."

Kodi continued to cry. Dingo had started crying with Kodi. Now Denali was on the verge of crying. Balto walked in.

"How are you Kodi?" Balto asked.

He saw all three dogs crying.

"It's that bad?"

Kirby was running slow himself. At times he literally had to be pushed by Billy and Bob to get going.

"I thought you was off a good team!" JaQuan yelled from the back.

"The love on that team is what made us so great! I have no love anymore!" Kirby cried.

"You'll find love at White Mountain!" Darrell said.

"There's just as many dogs at White Mountain as at Nome," Billy said.

"But I loved Kodi! It's not like someone could just replace him!"

"There's a few gay dogs in White Mountain," Darrell said.

"What about females? I wouldn't replace Kodi with another guy!"

The sled team was running slower than they should be. While they were at Nome, they got the mail so the Nome team didn't have to bring it tomorrow. Mr. Wilson and his team finally arrived at the White Mountain post office.

"What's up, Russell!" Mr. Sherman, the post office owner asked.

"Hey Richard! Just bringing in the mail after a lead dog trade," Mr. Wilson said.

"I noticed you had a new lead dog! Why did you trade Denali?"

"Mr. Simpson asked me if I wanted to trade him for Kirby. Kirby is the best in the area, so I said yes. I love Denali, but Kirby should speed up the team."

Mr. Sherman noticed Kirby was sad and depressed. He went up to Kirby and pet him to cheer him up.

"You mad, bro?" he asked Kirby.

That can cheer a human up, but not a dog. Mr. Wilson unhooked all the dogs and let them roam free. Darrell and Darrell gave Kirby a tour of the town.

"Now, I've seen you here a couple of times, but do you know the place very well?" Darrell asked.

"No, I don't pay much attention because I thought I would stay in Nome," Kirby said.

Kirby was about ready to cry, but he was sucking it up and waiting until he's alone.

"Well, the boiler room is right there," Darrell said.

"I'm sure it's the same case at Nome, but if you ever need alone time, an alley is where to have it," Darrell said.

"Yeah, it's just like Nome. How busy is the boiler room here? Kodi and I had all sorts of time to ourselves," Kirby asked.

"There's always a few dogs. The best place for some "Fun" is in an alley," Darrell said.

"An irrelevant question coming up, but is it coincidence that you both are named Darrell?"

"Our parents were good friends, and they both decided to name one of their pups Darrell, and we both happened to end up on the sled team."

They eventually got to the boiler room where Billy, Bob, Billybob, Fred, and JaQuan were already at. There were a few single females that hit on the sled dogs. As soon as Kirby entered they started hitting on him.

"Hey, handsome! You must be the new lead dog!"

"That's me!" Kirby said.

Kirby now realized none of these sled dogs were single. But what about Denali? Where's his old mate? Did he have one? Before Kirby knew it, he was surrounded by 3 females.

"Sorry, ladies, I kinda need my personal space."

"He's gay!" Fred said.

"I am not! I'm bisexual! There's a difference!"

The females got closer.

"With that being said, we can get a few guys with us!"

Kirby had to back away from these girls.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to replace my old mate too quickly!"

"What was her name?"

"His name was Kodi!"

The girls finally let Kirby be.

"You were dating a guy?"

Kirby was getting frustrated. He just fucking told them he was bisexual! He needed time to himself. He still needs to drain the tears, so he made his way to an alley to cry. Kodi was finally up and walking around. He was still crying, but he was being social. Balto had helped Kodi. Not that Dingo doesn't help, Balto just knows the right things to say.

"Are you looking to replace Kirby?" Yukon asked.

"I can't just replace Kirby! Kirby will always be in my heart! I can't even find a new lover. Dusty is the only one that can replace him!"  
"And she has a mate," Dingo said.

"I hope Serenity is doing alright," Denali said.

"Who's Serenity?" Kodi asked.

"My mate. Well, was… before I left White Mountain. Her and I had a little bit of complications, so this isn't hitting me too hard."

Kodi, in a way, wished he and Kirby had some complications.

"She caught me making out with someone else," Denali confessed.

"I knew you were a fucking pimp the first time I saw you!" Kodi said.

"Yeah, I'm bisexual. It was a guy," Denali confessed once more.

Kodi couldn't believe it! Maybe… nah! He wouldn't have any interest. And he's a bit older!

"Why is everyone suddenly bisexual!?" Kodi asked.

Denali could relate to that, "As soon as I realized I'm bisexual, that's how it seemed!"

"I wouldn't have guessed you were," Kodi said, starting to flirt.

Kodi already had his mind off Kirby.

"Hey, I wouldn't have guessed you were either! I thought Dusty was your mate."

"I was going after her, then Ralph stole her from me. That's how Kirby and I came along. Then Mr. Simpson traded Kirby."

As Kodi and Denali talked more, Kodi's family broke away. They were soon out and about by themselves. After a little while, Kirby couldn't cry anymore. He then had some realization go through his head. That cheered him up.

"It just wasn't meant to be! Yeah! Everything happens for a reason! This just shows it wasn't meant to be! Maybe I'm not bisexual! Maybe, heh. That definitely helps!"

"You must be Kirby," a voice said coming from nowhere.

Kirby jumped back.

"That's me, who are you?"

The female approached Kirby.

"I'm Serenity. You replaced my mate at lead dog."

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't know Denali had a mate."

"It's alright, he was cheating on me for other guys. I'm perfectly fine that he was bisexual, he was just cheating."

_Denali was bisexual? He cheated on his girl for guys?_ Kirby thought.

"I had to leave my mate in Nome as well. His name was Kodi. I'm actually bisexual… well, actually I don't know. I think I was traded from the team because it just wasn't meant to be."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe those two will hook up."

"Heh, maybe."

He took a look at this white and gray dog. She was… hot! Kirby was glad to know he still had the straightness in him.

"Hey, wanna go for a walk?" he asked.

"Yeah, I kinda want to talk a little bit," she said.

While they went for a walk, Kodi and Denali were sitting down after theirs. The sun had gone down by now. The moon was shining on the two males now. Kodi couldn't take his eyes off Denali. The moonlight was shining on his black and white fur. What's odd is he had a little bit of blue. He was about Kirby's size, similar build, except less plump and more muscular.

"I used to spend nights like this with Serenity. In fact, the only nights I've had like this have been with her. I haven't had any with anyone else or even by myself."

They were on a beached boat similar to Balto's.

"I've always loved nights like these. They're romantic and full of memories," Kodi said.

Without thinking, he leaned on Denali. That was just fine with Denali.

"Maybe we can just set the memories of our old mates aside and move on," Denali said.

"I think I know where I want to move on to!"

"I think I do too!"

Kodi made eye contact with Denali, "I know who I want to be with!"

Their lips made contact. Kodi remained with just the basic kiss until Denali slipped his tongue into Kodi's mouth. Kodi returned it. They put a paw on each other's backs.

"Denali, stop making out with Kodi's sister!" Mr. Simpson called.

_Mother fucker! _Kodi raged in his head,_ At least it's_ dark! It's embarrassing to know he looks like his sisters.

Denali got away from Kodi a little bit, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, piece out man!"

Denali headed out with Mr. Simpson.

"I'm gonna leave Mr. Simpson without a choice! I'll make with Denali! Let's see how he feels then! I'll just mate with every lead dog that comes in!" Kodi swore.

Kirby and Serenity got done with their walk.

"Thanks for taking me!" Serenity said.

"Yeah, no problem!"

She kissed him unexpectedly. When she pulled away, Kirby's face was full of shock.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah! For sure!"

She walked into her owner's house.

"Hell yeah!" Kirby yelled.

He headed back to the still unfamiliar boiler room.


	10. Second Chance

Kodi woke up the next morning on the boat that he and Denali had hung out together in the previous night. It wasn't warm nor was in comfortable. He got up. Unlike the previous night, Kodi was confident. Not too confident, though. After all, he and Denali had only known each other for a day before their first kiss.

He went into town and noticed something weird. Denali wasn't around. Did Mr. Simpson already trade him again? Oh well, as long as he comes into the boiler room later on. Kodi walked into the boiler room to see Dusty crying. There's been enough crying within the last day, what now? Kodi went up to her and sat next to her.

"What's wrong, Dusty?"

Dusty looked up at him. She had a large bruise on her face.

"Ralph hit me!"

"He what!? Are you ok!?"

"I'm fine, Kodi! Leave him! He ran off after he did!"

"Damn, Dusty! I'm sorry!"

"It's fine… I didn't think he would do such a thing. He called me a bitch and told me he didn't want to talk to me!"

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Mate with me!"

Kodi didn't see that coming.

"What?"

"Please mate with me! I want to get back at Ralph!"

"Cheating isn't the answer!"

Kodi stood up to try to avoid Dusty grabbing him. It was a matter of time until he can't resist.

"Please, Kodi!? I need you!"

"I'm sorry Dusty! I can't! You and Ralph are mates! And…"

Kodi's hesitation was already fading away. Oh! He wanted her! He can't though! Ralph would kick his ass, and he has a potential relationship with Denali! Dusty rolled onto her back and gave Kodi a view.

"But, Dusty! Ralph can kick my ass! You know he can! Why not get someone like Denali? He can defend himself against Ralph!"

"I want you, Kodi! Please mate with me!"

Kodi was about to go get Dusty, but his mind stopped him. He could outrun Ralph's fat ass, but what if Denali really wanted to be in a relationship?

"I'll be right back!"

Kodi ran right out the door of the boiler room. He's never been so tempted to do something in his life! He has to find Denali! He picked up his scent and followed it. When he finally got to Denali, he saw him with a girl.

"Who's that?" Kodi said to himself.

Kodi hid so Denali couldn't see him. Before he knew it, he saw him kiss this girl.

"Denali, what the hell!?" Kodi shouted out.

Denali looked over.

"Oh hey, Kodi! I found a girl!"

"But… what about last night?"

"It wouldn't last, Kodi. I'm sorry, but think about it! Our kiss was within the first day we met each other!"

The female Denali was with looked confused.

"Is that a boyfriend you had?"

"I met him yesterday. He just a friend," Denali said.

Kodi ran right back to the boiler room hoping the offer was still valid. Now that the relationship with Denali was out of the equation, the only thing that Kodi had to worry about was outrunning Ralph.

"Dusty! Are you still in here!?" Kodi asked.

"Did you change your mind, big boy?" Dusty asked.

Dusty was on her back once more with the intention of tempting Kodi to mate with her.

"Oh yes I did!"

Kodi couldn't possibly resist anymore. He ran and jumped on top of Dusty. He licked her face and neck with pure excitement. She returned the favor. He entered her and hit the accelerator. He went full speed as if this were the last time he would ever see her.

"Oh! Kodi! You… ah!"

Kodi was told "If she can't finish a sentence, you're doing good!" So that was good that she couldn't finish her sentence. Kodi had his second chance with Dusty after all!

_Background track: Second Chance by Shinedown_

_(Irrelevant lyrics, but the sound matches. Suggested to be listened to.)_

"_My eyes are open wide, and by the way_

_I made it through the day, I watched the world outside_

_By the way, I'm leaving out today._

_I just say Halley's comet, she waved._

_Said, "Why you always running in place?"  
_

_Even the man in the moon disappeared_

_Somewhere in the stratosphere."_

Kodi looked down at Dusty. She was so beautiful! He promised anything that he would love her forever! He's finally mating with the girl of his dreams!

"_Tell my mother, Tell my father_

_I've done the best I can_

_To make them realize this is my life_

_I hope the understand!_

_I'm not angry, I'm just saying_

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance."_

Right when Kodi thought things couldn't go bad, Ralph appeared at the entrance of the boiler room. Kodi and Dusty weren't even done yet! Kodi immediately pulled out and got ready to have to outrun Ralph.

"DUSTY!? WHY!? WHY ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME FOR THAT FAGGOT!?" Ralph roared.

"Ralph! You hit her! She has a right for revenge!" Kodi argued back.

"SHUT UP! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"You don't threaten someone's life like that, Ralph!" Dusty yelled.

"I'M GOING TO BEAT YOUR ASS AFTER I'M DONE WITH HIM!"

Ralph charged for Kodi. Kodi immediately ran and circled around Ralph, then went for the exit. Ralph wasn't going after Kodi. He reached for Dusty and restrained her back.

"Kodi! Save yourself!" Dusty insisted!

Kodi wasn't going anywhere!

"Let her go, Ralph!"

"TELL ME WHY I SHOULDN'T KILL HER RIGHT NOW!"

"What the fuck has gotten into you!? Let her go!"

"Damn it, Kodi! Save yourself!" Dusty yelled.

Ralph dropped Dusty and ran after Kodi again. Realizing what was happening, Kodi went for a dead sprint for the outskirts of town. Ralph didn't follow him all the way out there.

"Damn it!"

Kodi turned back around and sprinted to the boiler room. Once he got there, he saw Dusty hugging on Ralph. He was holding her in his arms. Kodi was glad to see them happy together. That was fast though. All it took was him leaving. No more getting in between them! But… who now? Fuck it, he's meant to be single. This was a sign that it wasn't meant to be. Kodi may have had his second chance, but you know what? Ralph got his! That's good for him!

Here goes Kodi on his own again. Single and alone. But he's not ashamed.

"_Please do not cry one tear for me._

_I'm not afraid of what I have to say.  
_

_This is my one and only voice_

_So listen close, it's only for today._

_I just saw Halley's comet, she waved._

_Said, "Why you always running in place?"_

_Even the man in the moon disappeared._

_Somewhere in the stratosphere._

_Tell my mother, tell my father,_

_I've done the best I can._

_T__o make them realize this is my life._

_I'm not angry, I'm just saying,_

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance."_


	11. Surfacing

**Just letting you all know, I may be slow to update this month, it's the last month of school, and I don't have the best grades. Ironically, I have an F in English. I need to pull a Hail Mary and ace the finals to pass, so writing stories won't be my priority.**

Kodi woke up in the boiler room with no one next to him. No one was in the boiler room at all.

"Son of a fuck!"

Kodi got up and walked around full of thoughts flowing through his head. This was good, but it's also bad. He doesn't have another person to stress him out, however, he doesn't have that extra person to make him happy. Might as well do what he always does, talk to Dingo and his other friends.

"Sup faggot!"

Saba turned around. Kodi thought that was Dingo.

"Oh crap! Sorry Saba!"

"Why'd you call me that, Kodi?"

"I thought you were Dingo! Trust me, you're not a faggot like him!"

Dingo jumped onto Kodi got him onto his back.

"Say that to my face!"

"You're a faggot!"

"I'm gonna kill you!"

Kodi pushed Dingo off of him.

"You don't have the balls to. You love me too much!"

Dingo and Kodi walked around a little bit.

"Your new lead dog Denali is a playa!" Dingo said.

"Really?"

"I saw him hanging out with girls and guys!"

"I kissed him two nights ago."

"You kissed him the first night he arrived?"

"Yeah, I should've gotten to know him better first."

"I didn't even know he went both ways. So, why aren't you over there with him?"

"I'm not going to share!"

They walked into a club.

"This is always the best place to just forget about your problems and have a good time!"

When they walked in, it was busy and loud, but there was no music.

"They usually have a band playing up there. It must be an intermission."

Kodi looked up at a sign. Gay night monthly on the 15th.

"Really Dingo? You took me to this club on gay night?"

"It's not the 15th. I'm not that much of an ass!"

Kodi and Dingo sat down at a table.

"And now, Kodi, you drink away!"

They both took a drink of the beer they got. They heard crappy music start playing. The group of people on stage were playing Justin Bieber.

"Oh hell no!" Kodi yelled.

_"Baby, baby, baby, oooh!_

_Baby, baby, baby oooh!"_

There were immediate boos throughout the crowd.

"TURN THAT SHIT OFF!" Kodi yelled.

"Isn't today gay night?" the singer asked.

"That's tomorrow!" the club manager said, "Tonight is metalhead night!"

The band members became really embarrassed.

"Guys, get your instruments. Sorry, we're having mental difficulties!"

About 10 minutes later, the band got ready to play. They heard a guitar playing a riff in B standard.

"Oh shit! Five Finger Death Punch!"

_"This ain't a test, fuck the rest!_

_Learn to set the record straight!_

_Talking shit behind my back, dare you say it to my face!?_

_I've heard the words roll out your lips_

_You little trendy fucking bitch!_

_The time has come to get you some, 'cause I just do not give a shit!"_

"Damn! This is amazing!" Dingo yelled over the music.

"Hell yeah! We need to go to concerts more often!"

Yukon walked into the club and joined his brothers.

"They actually have good music playing?"

The song ended.

"For those of you who don't know us, we're Johnny Foreskin and the Pullbacks!" Johnny Foreskin, the singer said.

Johnny Foreskin and the Pullbacks started playing "Right Now" by Korn. There was a dog across the bar that kept staring at Kodi. Kodi was too focused on the band to notice him. A waitress standing by the dog tripped, spilling glasses. That caught the attention of a good portion of the bar, and brought Kodi's eye in that direction.

Kodi looked back at the band, then realized that dog was looking at him. He looked back at the dog who gave him a smile. He cocked his head to try to draw Kodi to him.

"Hey Dingo, I'll be back! I need to talk to someone!" Kodi yelled over the music.

"Alright, who do you have to talk to?"

"I don't know, he's just staring at me!"

Kodi left his brothers and went to talk to this dog.

"I saw you staring at me," Kodi said.

"I heard you're bisexual! I also heard you lost your mate!" the dog replied.

"Uh… yeah. I'm just looking for a good time. I've lost every potential mate that's came my way."

"Well, you know, there's still other dogs."

"I know. I might look for one soon."

"My name's Bruno!"

Kodi looked at this Husky/German Shepherd mixed dog. He was pretty good looking. He was also looking for another male. They were right next to the stage and in Johnny Foreskin's ear. It was getting frustrating for him. When the song ended, he made a comment to the two dogs.

"Hey, loverboys, if you could not yell right next to the stage, that'd be great!"

"I don't even know this guy!" Kodi defended.

Johnny Foreskin and the Pullbacks started playing "Into the Pit" by Testament.

Kodi and Bruno walked outside to where they can talk, but still hear the music.

"This song kicks ass!" Bruno said.

"Yeah, it does! You like Metal as well?"

"Hell yeah! You're Kodi the sled dog, right?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"You're so sexy! I'm a big fan!"

"Uh, you're not just a fan boy looking for a one night stand are you?"

"No, Kodi! Trust me! I want a real relationship! It's hard to have a homosexual relationship in a town like this!"

"It is. After we mate tonight, I'll be able to figure out how you really feel about me!"

"It's too early to mate! I'm not desperate for mating!"

Kodi was starting to get a good feeling about this guy. Maybe he had a new boyfriend right here? He's gotta give it at least a week! Lesson learned!

"Well, it was definitely nice talking to you! Where do you live? Maybe I can stop by your house, and we can have a little date after my mail run."

Bruno got excited.

"Please! You know Jared's shop, right? I live right behind it."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then."

Kodi went to kiss Bruno. Bruno didn't make any move to lean in and kiss Kodi. Another passed test.

"Alright, no first-day kissing! You're trustable!" Kodi said.

"Of course I am!" Bruno said.

Kodi went back into the bar and sat down with his brothers. Bruno stood there victoriously.

"YES! A date with Kodi! Oh! I could become his boyfriend!"

Kodi couldn't get Bruno off his mind now.

"What was that about, Kodi?" Yukon asked.

"I'll tell you guys later. It depends on what happens."


End file.
